The Assassin Brother
by The Darkest Soul
Summary: Harrys brother was falsely named the-boy-who-lived. He was left with the hateful muggles and ran away, now at the age of 16 he is one of the best contract killers ever, god forbid when his 'family' finds out. Up for adoption, send message if you want it
1. Chapter 1

The Assassin Brother

Thunder crashed as the heavens wept, lightning flashed across the sky briefly bathing everything in a rich blue light before casting the city in moderate darkness.

Located in one of the many dark holding cells of London's police station sat a teen. This teen had messy dark hair; the front covered the left side of his forehead. When the officers past the cell all they saw was his outline and gleaming emerald eyes.

The teen barely flinched as the cell door slid open and nosily clanged on the cement wall. Two officers walked in, one was scowling while the other kept an emotionless face.

"Hey, you've been cleared, you're free to go" said the emotionless one. The other grumbled something under his breath and huffed.

The teen stood up from the cot and walked into the light. He wore slightly baggy blue jeans held up by a leather belt with a grey buckle and his tucked white wife beater stretched over his chest and stomach showing off his toned muscles; they weren't like professional weightlifters but were more like a runners. On top of that he wore a black button up shirt that was left unbuttoned.

He walked passed the two officers and stopped at another desk, the normal looking officer there looked at him and left the desk to the back of the room and came back up with what looked like a small shoebox.

The officer droned out in a bored voice, "Here is everything was removed from your person when you were brought in."

Opening the box the man peered inside to check if everything was there. Inside was a pair of double bladed switchblades, which he placed inside his pocket, a silver necklace that he clasped around his neck, a set of keys that he placed in his other pocket, his wallet that he put in his back pocket and a cell phone.

Hearing a door open he looked out the corner of his eye and saw a cute looking girl with pink hair walk in and nearly trip over her on feet but caught herself on the door.

"Hey you need to sign out," said the officer,

The man looked back at the officer who pushed a clipboard to him. He took the pen clipped to it and without looking at it he started to write something while saying, "Go… to… hell," and after hell came out of his mouth he threw the pen down and walked past the pink haired chick who looked like she was about to laugh.

XXXXXXXXXX

(With the two cops)

"Damn it Hector, you know he did it" snarled the first cop.

Hector sighed in defeat and slowly nodded, "I know Jake, but we can't arrest him just for being around at the time of the murder. Without any evidence that points to him, no judge in their right mind would ever even listen to our case."

Jake snared, "I know he did it. God damn it Hector he's toying with us. He left the rifle and that fucking note at the top of the building just to fuck with us"

"Jake listen to me, right now he is an innocent man and if you continue to go after him the chief will fire you. You already got written up once and are walking on thin ice for harassing that 'innocent' man," he said sarcastically.

"Innocent man my ass," muttered Jake as he walked back to his office.

XXXXXXXXXX

Nymphadora Tonks wasn't having a good day first she woke up late causing her to be late for work, which is never a good thing for an auror. When she got to work she was punished by having to go to muggle London and stop at the police station to check it there had been any cases that had been committed with the use of magic, which there never was. On the way to the police station she had been annoyed by a guy who just couldn't understand that she wasn't interested in going out with him not to mention she tripped trying to get in the building. She just couldn't catch a break.

Looking at the front desk she saw a dark haired boy who was picking things out of a box sitting on a desk and placing them in his pocket. Stepping to the side to wait for him to finish she heard the officer tell the man that he had to sign out and she cracked up at the dark haired man's antics.

After he left she walked up to the desk and asked, "Who was that,"

The officer looked up from the clipboard and sighed, "That miss, was one Harry Potter, the hardest son of a bitch in the world to arrest… hey where'd she go" he asked looking around, but she was gone… like magic.

XXXXXXXXXX

Lilly Potter sat in a large soft armchair in her husband's best friend, Sirius's home, which also doubled as the headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Dumbledore had called a meeting and she and her family were one of the first here followed by the Weasleys. Molly was more likely in the kitchen fixing some lunch for everybody, while Arthur sat at the table reading the daily prophet. The Weasley children were upstairs with her youngest son Evan, the-boy-who-lived, and were probably playing games, planning pranks, or talking about their next year of Hogwarts.

Thinking about even reminded her of her oldest son, Harry, who was older than Evan by one year. After the death of the dark lord, and Dumbledore proclaimed Evan as the boy who lived, Harry was left with her sister and her husband Vernon. She had always thought that when Harry turned 11 and started Hogwarts, they could just shower him with presents and spend time with him then everything would be just fine. But sadly all of those plans came to an abrupt halt when they came to get Harry 9 years later, (they left him when he was 2) only to find out that he had ran away 2 years before when he was nine. They searched everywhere but found no trace of him anywhere. When they asked for a picture of Harry they just said that they didn't have any pictures of that freak and told then to leave. Lilly cried for days on end after that and after another year just gave up. She tried her best to find anything that would help her remember and feel closer to her lost son, like finding any picture they had but when she found the last ones they had ever taken it only made her feel worse. It was of James, Sirius, and Remus all smiling while standing around Lilly who was holding the newborn Evan while Harry stood to the side looking down at the ground while looking like he was about to cry.

She nearly broke down right there but stopped when she heard her husband call to her that the meeting was about to start.

They all sat down at the table while Dumbledore sat at the head of it. He started to call the meeting to order but was cut off by Nymphadora Tonks rolling into the room after being thrown out of the fireplace.

"Nymphadora, are you ok" asked the aged headmaster.

The metamorph looked up and said, "Your never gonna believe who I just saw,"

Moody with his all seeing eye of doom, cocked an eyebrow and grumbled, "Just try us"

"Harry Potter" With those two words everything got quite, in till Lilly Potter nearly flipped the table over when she pasted out.

XXXXXXXXXX

After Harry left the police station he walked around 10 blocks in the rain in till he got to a three story parking garage. Walking past the security booth he made his way to the back and came across his black 1975 mustang. Fishing out the key and opening the door he climbed in and started the car. Pulling out of his parking space he drove to the front and stopped at the gate. Dropping a few pounds on the desk he said, "You never saw me" in a low voice

The man at the window gave a small nod this wasn't the first time he had been bribed by the teen to keep his mouth shut about something. Pressing a button, the metal pole blocking the path and the cat claws moved so he could leave.

Revving his engine he sped out onto the street and quickly drove to his home, weaving in-between cars and going way over the speed limit on his way.

Slowing down in front of a lower class apartment complex he pulled his car into the small parking lot and shut it off. Taking the key he got out and locked the door before walking over to a set of steps and followed them up to the third floor.

Walking down the graffiti covered walls and steel bared doors he stopped at his door. Touching the knob he holds it for a second and moved with a small *click*

'I love ID charms,' he thought walking in and closing the door behind him.

When the door closed another *click* came from the door showing that the charm had rearmed itself. Groping the wall he found the light switch and flicked the lights on, bathing his living room in light. It, unlike the building had the best of everything, a large soft couch, a large flat screen telly, a polished wood coffee table, and even an X-box 360. (I know that Harry potter in set before the X-box was even made but its my story) Harry walked into the kitchen and threw his black shirt onto the floor and began to search through the fridge for something to drink. Finding his drink of choice, firewhisky he pulled the unopened bottle out of the fridge he shut the door with his foot while grabbing a glass out of the cabinet. Taking both the glass and bottle he went back into the living room and poured a glass for himself. After he took a sip he searched the couch for the control, after finding it he turned it on and watched some documentary on the history channel.

About an hour later his cell phone rang and a distressed voice came over the line, "Harry, I need your help,"

Harry sat up, concerned and asked, "What man, what is it."

"Harry its dad, Nott found out that he was giving false information while they were in muggle London and is planning on ratting him out."

"So you want me to take care of him before he gets into Diagon alley, right" he asked.

"Please,"

"Fine, your lucky were friends or I would never consider wasting my special magic bullets for free, Draco,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Personally I think its pretty good how about you.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sighed as he squatted on the rooftop across the street from the small pub that doubled at the entry into Diagon alley. It was still storming, and the wind was still blowing causing him to take refuge against the AC unit on the roof.

After his friend Draco called he quickly changed into his nighttime 'uniform' of sorts. It consisted of a pair of black cargo pants, black running shoes, and a black long sleeve turtleneck. He wore all black for the purpose of stealth not that the color mattered at the moment seeing as he wore a poncho that was charmed to blend better with his surroundings, it didn't make him invisible or anything but it sure did help.

Beside his sat his weapon of choice an Accuracy International Super Magnum or L115A1. The frame was a dark green that matched the black barrel and scope perfectly. Harry had it custom made with metal infused with magic so it would withstand the magic bullets that fired at three times the speed of a normal bullet, and would have a number of effects ranging from: exploding, to dissolving, or to bouncing. It had a clip that would normally hold 5 rounds but was magically charmed to always reload once empty.

Looking down the road saw his target, Nott. Picking up his rifle and peering down the scope he sets the crosshairs right at his temple.

"Better luck next time," he muttered.

Squeezing the trigger he heard the click and the explosion but didn't flinch, not even when Nott's head was gone splattering the wall behind him red with his blood. He planned the shot perfectly the muzzle flash was covered by the lightning as the gunshot was by the thunder.

Turning around he sat down and lend against the AC unit. Reaching into his pants pocket he pulled out his phone and pressed redial.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Where did you see him," asked/yelled a frantic Lilly Potter, she had Tonks in a stranglehold and was shaking her back and forth comically.

Tonks who was getting sick quickly yelled, "At the muggle police station in London."

Lilly dropped her and turned to James who took a step back in fear of turning out like the poor metamorph who was laying on the floor with her hair turning a sickly greenish pink color.

"We have to go and get him," she stated,

Tonks slowly got off the floor and blinked a few times before saying, "It's no use, they had just released him when I got there, he's probably gone by now"

Everyone turned to her and Lilly summed up there thoughts by asking, "What do you mean 'Released'"

Tonks took a step back and said, "Well from what I could gather they've tried to arrest him multiple times but he somehow got off scott free"

Dumbledore who had been silent the whole time stepped into the conversation by asking, "Do you know why they were trying to arrest young Harry"

"No, I just ask an officer who he was and he told me. That's when I came here"

Dumbledore looked thoughtful for a second, "It's my understanding that muggle authorities keep files about people who they deal with, do you think you could get a copy of it, I believe that we all would like to know why the authorities try to arrest young Harry "

This time Tonks looked thoughtful and slowly nodded

"When do you think you could bring them here" asked the aged headmaster.

"Later on tonight" she answered.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hello" came the voice on the other line.

"Draco, you got nothing to worry about, what's left of Nott's brain is decorating the outside wall of the leaky cauldron"

"Thanks Harry, I owe you one," said Draco sounding relived

"No you don't, if it wasn't for your dad I wouldn't have been able to learn any magic, so the way I see it is we're even. I'll talk to you later"

Harry clicked his phone shut and stood up from the AC unit. Waving his hand at his rifle lying beside him it shrunk till it was about the size of a wand. Picking it up he stuck it in his pocket and picked up the spent shell from the ground before jumping onto the fire escape. Climbing down three ladders he dropped off the last one and went out of the alley to see a few wizards by the looks of their robes walk out of the leaky cauldron and scream. Turning and walking the other way he turned into another alley 2 blocks away where his car was parked under a notice-me-not charm. Dispelling the charm with a wave of his arm he unlocked the door and climbed in after taking the poncho off. Cranking the car he put it in gear stopping only to take his shrunken rifle and drop it in the seat beside him. Looking out the rear view mirror he backed out onto the street and started back to his flat, nodding his head to some random tune on the radio.

Pulling into the same parking lot, in the same parking space, he shut the car off and got out. Looking up at the third floor he saw that a light was on, his light.

'Could've sworn I turned my lights off,' he thought.

Reaching into the car he grabbed his rifle and put it into his pocket then opened his glove box and reached in pulling out a customized .45 with a silencer. It, like his rifle was made with magic infused metal and charmed to reload itself when he sent magic through it. It was colored silver with a pair of magical gems for grips. The gems were called Red Coral, it was a vary rare and special gem that effected the one who touched it. It clamed the emotions and brought peace of mind while destroying tension. Attached under the barrel was a flashlight/laser combo that could be turned on and off by pressing a small switch on the side that was close enough to reach with the trigger finger.

Pulling the slide back he slid it in his pocket and made his way up to the third floor. Arriving at his room he drew his gun and got up against the wall, looking at the door he saw that it wasn't forced meaning that it was less likely a muggle seeing as the door couldn't be picked. Grabbing the door handle he heard the soft *Click* from the door and slowly opened the door. Stepping in and closing the door he raised the gun and made his way through the apartment. Being as quite as he could, he heard someone rummage through his fridge and snuck into his kitchen. Creeping in he pointed the pistol at the assailant's back. The person stood up and Harry quickly grabbed him and jammed the silencer of his pistol in the persons back.

XXXXXXXXXX

The order meeting had been over for a while and most of the members had left. The only ones remaining were the ones wanting to know about the long lost son of the Potters. They were; the Potters, Dumbledore, the Weasleys, Mad-eye Moody, Remus, and Sirius seeing as it was his house and that he was suppose to be Harry's godfather.

They all sat in the living room; Evan was sitting on the floor leaning on his mother's legs while she sat on the couch beside James. He was deep in thought, he always knew that he had a brother but never found out what had happened. He still didn't but didn't press the issue with his parents seeing as his mother would always get upset when talking about him.

James was also deep in thought, looking over as his wife he sighed inwardly. It was all Dumbledore's idea to send Harry off to Lilly's muggle sister and he had supported the idea, saying that it was for the best; and that Harry would understand and forgive them. He, like his wife believed that they would have a happy, tearful reunion where they would meet Harry and he would run up to them yelling 'mom, dad' and hug them while crying. But that day five years ago put a stop to all of that.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_Lilly was giddy the whole day, nearly glowing as she dreamed about meeting her other son again. James was the same way; planning on teaching Harry how to ride a broom, pull pranks, and other stuff that would more than likely make his mother mad._

_He waited for Lilly with a portkey to take them to Petunia, Lilly's sister's home. He watched with a small smile as his wife nearly skipped over to him and disappeared along with him to muggle London._

_They appeared right in front of the house and walked up to the door and knocked._

_The door opened and Petunia opened the door, "Hello," she said with a smile that disappeared when she saw who it was._

"_You" she snarled, "What do you want"_

_Lilly's mood didn't even dampen, "were here for Harry," she said simply,_

"_Who's at the door, pet?" asked Vernon walking up behind his wife._

"_It's those freaks" she said, "They came for their freak son"_

_Vernon frowned and grabbed the door; "He's not here" he said and tried to slam the door._

_James caught the door and said, "What do you mean 'not here'"_

_Vernon was quickly turning red, "I mean he's gone, that freak hasn't been here for two years"_

_-FLASHBACK END-_

Lilly sat running her fingers through her son's hair. He had her red hair but her husbands brown eyes. His facial structure took after hers while his body was like James'. Her body was on autopilot while her mind kept going franticly, asking herself questions like; was he eating right, did he have a safe place to stay, and if he had any problems with girls like Evan did.

Dumbledore, well he was planning on a way to control Harry.

The rest were just curious.

The fireplace flared and Tonks came tumbling out landing in the middle of the floor. She quickly jumped up holding a huge file in one hand while wiping herself off.

"Tonks your back, I trust you found his file with no trouble," asked Dumbledore in his grandfatherly voice.

Tonks wiped her arm off and said, "File, more like files, he had three of them filled up."

She held the files out and showed then that it really was three.

"Did you find out why they were after him?" asked Evan, sitting up from his mother.

"Lets go into the kitchen and look through these," stated Dumbledore as he stood and walked into the kitchen.

Everyone followed and Tonks spread stood at the head of the table beside Dumbledore and spoke, "To answer your question, read these," she passed the papers to James who looked at them in shock.

"Well," asked Lilly.

"I'll read them out loud," he stated and took a deep breath, "Caught with illegal firearms but released due to lack of evidence when the firearms just disappeared. It's the same thing multiple time and… " His eyes widened causing the others to be curious.

"What" they all asked at the same time.

"S-Suspected for murder, but released for lack of evidence"

XXXXXXXXXX

"WHOA Harry it's me" yelped the cloaked person; he turned with his hands up to show that he was unarmed.

Harry felt his eye twitch seeing who it was that broke in his apartment, slicked back blond hair and blue eyes.

"Damn Draco I nearly wasted you" Harry said un-cocking his pistol and reaching for his half empty bottle of firewhisky.

"I'm sure you didn't come to go drinking with me" He said with a smirk. Grabbing two glasses he went into the living room and sat down.

Draco followed him and said, "Hell no, I'm never going to a club alone with you again,"

-_FLASHBACK-_

_Harry sat in one of the best strip clubs in London with Draco sitting beside him each had a girl in their lap. They were both dressed in a suit like most of the businessmen who came here after work, Draco was in a charcoal grey suit with a white undershirt and green tie. Harry however wore a suit that was black as night with grey pinstripes. His white button up shirt had its color flipped over the black suit coat and didn't wear a tie. He also wore a pair of circle framed yellow sunglasses _(Like Trigun) tight leather gloves and silver earrings.

_The place was called the White Kitty, a place known for the cute and sexy girls that served drinks to the men and the hot girls that danced on stage sometimes dressed in cat costumes._

_One such girl was all over a blushing Draco who was the center of attention for nabbing the best looking dancer in the whole place. Harry sat beside him unaffected by the girl in his lap. He was on a mission; he fingered his shrunken box in his pocket and watched as the girl grabbed and lead Draco to a set of stairs by his tie._

'_That's why I don't ware a tie' he thought to himself._

_Draco looked back at Harry who gave a smirk and gave a thumps up over the girl in his lap._

_Harry stood up and unceremoniously dumped the girl off of his lap, while as the same time making sure she landed on her feet. He walked towards the same stairs that Draco was led up and followed catching the electronic locking door before it shut. Stopping at the top he saw the girl pull Draco into a room and smirked._

_Looking around he saw a bathroom sign and walked in, locking the door behind himself. Reaching into his pocket he pulled two boxes the size of a cigarette pack out, unshrinking them he opened them both and found two fully automatic 9mm micro Uzi's. Sliding the clips in he pulled the slide at the top and loaded a bullet into the chamber. _

_Sitting down he waited ten minutes, after the time was up he stood thinking 'Dracos had long enough' and walked out the stall._

_Putting one Uzi down he pulled his phone out and went to the recent messages that had the locations of his targets. Closing his phone he grabbed the gun and walked into the hallway. Walking up to the door across from Draco's and pulled 2 one foot long cylinders from the inside of his coat. Screwing them on the end of the Uzis he reared back and kicked the door open. The man inside, obviously waiting for the girl to return was surprised at the sudden intrusion. His surprise was short lived as Harry pulled the triggers and emptied both clips into the man. Magically reloading the clips Harry stalked back outside and shut the door before walking to the door beside Dracos. He stopped in mid kick when he saw the door handle turn. Pointing the gun at the door he waited in till it opened and saw one of the dancer girls freeze and stare down the barrel_

"_Stupefy" muttered Harry, pointing his palm at the girl. When the girl hit the floor Harry did the same to the other surprised man before he could ever make a noise. After shrinking his guns he left the room closing the door behind him and knocked on the door to the room that Draco went into and waited in till the kitten opened the door._

"_Draco get dressed were leaving"_

_-FLASHBACK END-_

"What you enjoyed yourself didn't you," he asked, "Plus I know you enjoyed your time with kitten"

Draco turned pink in embarrassment remembering the exotic dancer dressed in a skimpy kitten costume that took him in a VIP room.

He shook his head and snarled, "You fucking shot up the rooms beside and across from ours," he grabbed the drink and downed it all in one go.

"Yes but at least I gave you enough time to finish up" Harry smirked again at the dragons red face.

"You used me for a assassination"

"So, if you didn't I would've just got her to do someone else so I could sneak in. At least this way I got the job done and you got you dick sucked"

"You're a prick"

"So did you have a reason to break in of not" asked harry ignoring dracos jab

Draco straightened up and said, "I came to see if you wanted to go to a party tomorrow night,"

"Will there be alcohol and good looking girls?" Harry asked as if asking about the weather.

Draco deadpanned and huffed, "Yes, oh and don't embarrass me, there are going to be a lot of guys from Hogwarts there and I don't want you to set me put like you did before with the exploding birthday cake"

"What, I just wanted your birthday to be a blast," Harry said with a straight face

"Ok how about the bag of weed you put in one of my presents"

I heard you say that you couldn't get high enough during practice" he answered with a small smirk

"Ok, explain why the fuck you slipped Viagra in my orange juice that day you stayed with us last year"

"Your mom told me that you had a hard time getting up in the morning… by the way I didn't know that you were into incest,"


	3. Chapter 3

The Assassin Brother

Harry stood dressed in the same cloths as he did when he left the police station,

The party was in full swing right when he got there, the music was thumping, people were dancing, drinking, rubbing up all over each other, all in all this was his kinda party. Weaving between the dancing couples, he made is way through the mansion and into the next room. It was just like the one before except had less dancing and had many couches with couples talking, making out, or just enjoying each others company.

Looking around Harry saw Draco sitting on a black leather armchair with his legs crossed and two rather… large boys standing behind him with a smug looking girl sitting on a chair beside him.

Walking towards them he pushed four or five people away while pushing one guy that was arguing with a brown haired girl with brownish amber eyes down making a lot of people laugh at him including the girl.

Flopping down in the seat across from Draco he crossed one of his legs over his knee and smirked.

"Damn Draco, if I didn't know better I'd say that your scared of something. I mean really, bodyguards?" Asked Harry tilting his head to the side while looking at the two.

"Hey" snapped the girl beside Draco, "Who do you think you are"

Harry looked at the girl and glared making her shut up, "Who the fuck are you, looking like god damn pug" he asked making the girl sputter while the three boys snickered like a few other couples sitting a little ways away.

Draco looked at the girl and saw that she was about to go off, "Please don't start Pansy," he said to her making her look at him, seeing the serious look she huffed.

"What's up Harry?" he asked leaning up and reaching out with a fist.

Harry did the same, meeting Dracos fist halfway, "Nothing much man, I just got here."

Harry studied Draco's clothing and looked at the patch on his cloths. It was the same patch as some of the other people at the party wore but had a snake while some others had a raven, and a badger,"

"What up with the cloths Draco" he asked, making the others look at him strangely.

"You invited a muggle here, you know you could get in trouble for-" started Pansy, in till Draco cut in.

"No Pansy, he's not a muggle. He just didn't go to Hogwarts," he told her.

He then looked to Harry, "You didn't even listen when I told you that this was the 'Back to school' party and that a lot of the students would be here representing their house, did you"

Harry shrugged and said, "I drift in and out, but to honest I did drink five glasses of firewhisky before you called me with your little 'problem' and then finished the rest when I got home," while making quotes in the air with his fingers.

Draco sighed.

Pansy looked at the two and asked, "Who is this Draco?"

"Oh, this is Harry. Harry, this is Pansy Parkinson," he said motioning to her. "Vincent Crabble" he said jutting his thumb out at the boy on his left. "And Gregory Goyle" he finished pointing to the other boy.

The two boys nodded and greeted him, while Pansy sneered.

"So if you didn't learn magic at Hogwarts then where'd you go?" asked Crabble.

Harry looked at Crabble, "Draco's dad, I met him by accident when I was younger and he helped me."

It wasn't the truth, but it wasn't a lie either.

Harry looked to the side and spied an unopened bottle of butterbeer and grabbed it. Pushing against the side of the top it popped off and fell to the floor.

"Hey" came an obnoxious voice from right behind him. Making everyone look to where they were sitting.

Harry looked up, "Yes Satan" he asked making them snicker.

Harry turned and jumped at seeing the pissed face of the guy he knocked down, "Oh I'm sorry I had you confused with someone else"

The guys face flushed red, "Do you know who I am,"

Harry shrugged, "Should I,"

"I'm the heir of…hey!" he exclaimed looking to Harry who sat back down and started talking the Draco and co.

"So then I put one of those mega firecrackers in his cake and-"

"HEY"

Harry turned his head and looked at the person with a sharp look, "WHAT"

The guy glared at him and exclaimed in an 'I'm so much better than you' voice, "you need to learn to respect your betters, walking right by me and knocking me down"

"I don't see how it's my problem, I can't help it if you don't know how to stand up by yourself" Harry told him with a shrug,

Rising the bottle to his lips the guy swiped at it, knocking it out of his hand and breaking it on the floor.

Draco started slowly pushing his chair back with wide eyes while muttering, "Oh hell,"

"What" asked Pansy when she saw Draco slide away from the pair.

"If it's one thing I learned from being around Harry is to never knock his drink out of his hands, or burn a hole in the seat of his car" he told her.

Back with Harry, he was looking at the shattered remains of his drink with an expressionless face.

"I was drinking that," he told him.

"I guess your not anymore are you bitch" he spat with a smug look.

Harry nodded his head with a thoughtful look and looked to the side. Quickly grabbing another bottle from a random person who was watching the exchange hoping to see a fight, he flipped it upside down and swung the bottle shattering it on the smug pricks face, sending him to his knees on the floor holding a busted nose and bleeding face. He yelled in pain as the slightly alcoholic beverage burned his newly acquired cuts and eyes.

Harry kicked him in the side sending him to his side still yelling while the ones around him were chanting 'FIGHT' over and over again.

After a few minutes of kicking and stomping the guy was reduced to a moaning lump on the floor.

Spitting at said lump, Harry told him in a cold voice, "Know you place, or I'll put you in it, permanently"

Giving one last kick, Harry turned and walked away. The ones in the crowd that had surrounded him quickly jumped out of his way.

Harry walked out of the room and into another. Looking around he spied an expensive looking bar,

'The owners of the place drunks' he thought to himself while walking towards it

'Not that I can say anything about it anyway, I could probably out drink anyone… but it helps' he thought sitting down.

"Can I help you?" asked the dude behind the bar.

Harry looked at him and slowly nodded, "Yeah, I wouldn't mind a drink,"

The man turned around and started pulling bottles down. While he started mixing drinks Harry turned and looked around the room, it was smaller than the other rooms but seemed to have the most expensive looking things there. Making it strange because he was the only other one in the room.

Harry turned studied the man he looked old, had long dark hair and a receding hairline and crooked teeth.

"Here you go, you know most Hogwarts students wouldn't come in here," said the man

Harry picked the drink up and raised an eye brow, "Why is that"

"Well, I'm Filtch, the caretaker of Hogwarts, most of the students tend to steer clear of me during school. I don't have anything against them… well I do dislike the Gryffindor. Always making a mess that I end up cleaning or breaking something I have to fix." He grumbled,

Harry's eyebrow raised "Caretaker?"

"Yes I clean and maintain the school," Filtch said.

"Really… and you get paid enough to live in a mansion"

Filtch shrugged, "Between you and me, no, but that's why I grow and sell this,"

Filtch reached under the bar and pulled a wooden cigar box out. Opening it he reached in and pulled a expertly rolled cigar out and showed it to Harry.

Harry felt his eye twitch and asked, "A cigar, you make and sell cigars"

"Take a whiff" He told him holding it out.

Taking it from him, Harry stuck it under his nose. Taking a small smell his eyes slightly widened.

"Weed rolled with a Columbian cigar" he stated/asked.

Filtch nodded slightly nodded, "Yes, but I laced it with blow, and dipped it in firewhisky then let it dry for that extra kick, seeing how firewhisky is stronger than most liquors"

He looked at Harry again to find him with a dull silver Zippo lighter, trying to light it.

Harry looked back and saw his look, "What, you show me something this great and you then expect me to not want to try it,"

"Well no but-"

Harry cut him off by lighting it and blowing a stream of smoke from his nostrils.

Passing it to Filtch, he told him. "Care to join me"

-30 minutes later-

"Damn Harry, you did what" laughed Flitch.

Harry exhaled a large puff of smoke and grinned, "I put a sleeping potion in his drink and stuffed him in a cage with a sign that said 'do not feed ferret'" snickered Harry, "Then left the cage, complete with one of those water bottles they put in cages and a food bowl in the dinning room"

Filtch laughed again, "I bet he was pissed when he woke up"

"Oh he was but the best part was…"

-FLASHBACK-

"_HARRY YOU PRICK"_

_Both Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy busted into the dinning room only to come to a complete stop when they caught sight of their son. He was stuffed into a metal cage just big enough for him to fit in; he had his legs pulled up to his chest with his arms stuffed under them. His face was beat red and contorted with rage._

_They both stifled a snicker when they saw him. They didn't dare say it out loud but they enjoyed seeing the pranks Harry would sometimes pull. _

_Draco turned his head to his parents and pleaded, "Help me"_

_Lucius looked at his son then the table that had three plates sitting there at their normal spots. Harry was already sitting there eating as if nothing had happened, Dracos didn't even have a plate while theirs was waiting for them._

"_I will after I eat," Narcissa told him,_

"_But… but" whined Draco._

"_Draco listen to you mother," ordered Lucius _

"_But my breakfast…"_

"_Now Draco I no you can't see it but that sign says not to feed the ferret"_

"_And besides you have a water bottle and food bowl right there"_

-FLASHBACK END-

After Harry stumbled out of the room high as a could Harry nearly ran over a cat that ran into the room he just left shrugging he made his way around the mansion and crashed onto a couch/

"May I sit here" Asked a feminine voice.

Slowly turning his head he saw that it was the same girl that was arguing with that guy he laid out with that bottle.

"Hey your… who are you again" came his intelligent reply

"Oh I'm sorry, my names is Daphne Greengrass. I wanted to thank you for doing that,"

" Ah well mines Harry"

"Well does this Harry have a last name" she asked, in a lower more flirty voice.

"Of course I do, but I haven't used it since I was 10, oh and thank me for what, using his face as a bottle opener," he questioned.

"Well that to, he was my ex-boyfriend and the heir to some family in America. He kept on and on about getting back together but I cant stand him"

"Oh, well have a seat, if you want" he told her and slid over.

She sat next to him and he studied her; She had shoulder length brown hair and looking closer he saw that her brownish amber eyes looked slightly orange giving her a sexy exotic look. She wore a pair of blue jeans that hugged her hips, and a Slytherin green shirt that hugged her body in all the right places.

"Like what you see?" she asked catching him,.

Harry looked back up to her face and scratched the side of his head, "Who wouldn't" he told her smiling.

She gave a smile to Harry in which he returned and they continued talking.

They talked for a long time, ignoring everyone else around them. Before long she had asked Harry if he had a cell phone and if they could call each other sometime, after a while longer they were sitting close together and leaning against each other.

Soon they both got silent and listened to the quite beat of the music that was coming threw the charmed walls, while enjoyed each others company

"Harry?" she asked, looking to the side. She really enjoyed his company and along with the alcohol that gave them both warm feeling she felt like she could just sit there forever

"Yes Daphne," He replied, feeling the same way

"Remember when you said that you didn't use your last name?" she questioned.

"Yea, why"

"Well, I mean if you don't mind could you tell me why"

Harry readjusted himself in a more comfortable position and stayed silent.

"You don't have to-" she started.

"When I was little, around 2 years old, my parents sent me off to my aunt and uncle's so they could take care of their other son. She wasn't really my real aunt either; she was adopted and hated my 'mother' for being a witch. So as you can imagine, she hated me too along with her real son and husband. So later on when I figured it out I refused to answer to that name unless I have to"

XXXXXXXXXX

-The next day-

Harry sat up off his bed. Opening his eyes he yelped in pain at the bright light streaming through his window. Throwing his arms up over his face he rolled to the side and off the bed. Landing with a thud Harry groaned in pain at the handover from the night before.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

'Son of a bitch' he thought opening an eye, 'Maybe they'll go away if I don't answer'

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

'Go away' he begged mentally.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"OK I'M UP" he yelled,

Jumping up he marched out of his room and into the living room, reaching for the door he stopped when he felt a breeze. Looking down he was greeted by the sight of his… the point is he was nude. Sprinting back to his room he pulled some boxers on and a pair of jeans on.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Getting on my damn nerves," he muttered, walking towards the door, stopping only to grab his pistol from the dresser by the door just in case.

Stopping at the side of the door he quietly pulled the slide back and un-cocked it. Placing it in the back of his pants he called, "Hold up, I'm coming"

XXXXXXXXXX

If you haven't noticed yet I changed the pairing from Harry and Tonks to Harry and Daphne Greengrass


	4. Chapter 4

The Assassin Brother

(I just wanted to warn you, this chapter may not be as good and I apologize)

'Well… this sucks' Harry thought, cringing when a purple curse shot over him and collided with the wall causing it to blacken and rot. Cringing at the thought of it actually hitting him, he scrambled to the side just in time for the couch he was taking cover behind exploded sending foam flying all over the room.

"You fool, we're suppose to bring him to the dark lord alive" snarled on of the lead attackers, then there was a loud slapping sound along with a few snickers

While they were distracted Harry quickly made his way toward his room and closed the door. Grabbing his wife beater he slid it over his head and gripped his pistol when one of the attackers tried to kick the door. He held in a snicker when he heard what sounded like a man from the sound of his voice grunt and fall onto the floor.

Pointing his gun at the door he fired eliciting yells of surprise and one of pain. Looking around quickly he spied his two switchblades and grabbed then, shoving them in his pocket he shot at the door again when it started to break under the force one intruder's body. Grabbing the shrunken trunks lying on the dresser he placed them in his pocket and backed up to the wall.

*THUMP*

*THUMP*

*TH-CRUNCH-*

*CRASH*

The door crashed to the floor along with a partially large black robed person, and like a bullet Harry shot off towards the window across the room.

Everything seemed to slowdown, multiple curses flew past him, and yells for him to freeze reached his ears. Harry just ignored them while running towards his third floor window aiming to jump out the three-story room and land on the roof of the two-story building across the ally. Aiming his gun at the thick glass of the window he shot at it just before slamming into the weakened glass

XXXXXXXXXX

The order made there way toward the apartment complex, the Group was made up of Dumbledore, Lilly, James, Remus, Sirius, Evan, Moody, and Tonks. They looked around in disgust at how bad the streets looked; the Potters were thinking 'How could Harry live here'. They had found out where he lived on one of the many papers in the three files. Stopping across the street from the building they stilled their nerves.

"Something's not right" came Moody's gruff voice,

Everyone looked at him and Sirius gave a small laugh, "Your just being paranoid,"

Moody gave Sirius a hard look but before he could berate or argue with him, Tonks, being a nosy metamorph asked, "What do you mean,"

Moody turned back to the building and studied it with his magic all-seeing eye before replying, "The whole building has been covered in wards, Muggle repelling, notice-me-not, and silencing charms,"

"Can you see anyone," asked Evan

Suddenly they heard loud gunshots and then a crash; looking towards the third floor they saw a figure jump through the air with multiple flashes of light following him.

"Follow him, " they heard a voice yell. Next a pair of robed people jumped after him giving chase.

"Death eaters," snarled Moody, seeing their masks,

"Death eaters?" questioned Lilly, "What are they doing here"

Dumbledore stepped forward and spoke in a strong voice, "Alastor, you take James, Sirius, and Tonks and go after them, we'll take Evan and inform the Aurors."

"Wait, what about Harry," questioned both Lilly and Evan,

Their question was answered by another shout from a Death eater "Don't let Harry Potter escape,"

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry stumbled when he landed on the roof of the building catching himself he quickly sprinted across the rooftop and jumped over a vent, just as a red curse hit it. Glancing behind him he saw that two of the five death eaters had jumped after him and were following him across the rooftops.

He continued running while scanning the rest of rooftop, He was running out of roof and even if there were a fire escape at the end he would be at a disadvantage seeing as he would be in one place. Thinking of a plan he noted that there were two large AC units a few vents, and a pigeon coup.

His vision lingered on the coup a little longer thinking 'You don't see many of those now-a-days,'

Ducking to the side he lend against the coup ignoring the smell of pigeon shit, and the annoying sound of their agitated squawks. Looking around his hiding place he saw a few empty beer bottles and loose bricks.

"Where'd he go?" asked one of the men as he scanned the roof.

"I don't know, but he's still on the roof. We would've saw him use the fire escape," the other told him. "Spread out"

Harry snuck a peek around the coup and saw that the two weren't vary far from him, ducking back behind the coup he readied his gun and thought up a plan. Gripping his pistol in one hand he pulled the hammer back silently and grabbed a bottle with his other hand. Tossing the bottle over his shoulder he waited in till he heard it shatter,

"What was that"?

"Shit, he might've gotten behind us, I'll check it out,"

'No you pricks both of you go' he yelled to himself, silently cursing his luck.

Looking around the corner again he shot back, the masked man was only 10 feet away now, steeling himself he got ready.

Jumping around the corner he leveled the barrel with the man's head and pulled the trigger.

*Click*

No Bang, no flash, no muzzle jump, no bloody body.

"No fucking way," he stated, he couldn't believe it, he forgot to check to see it was even loaded, one of the first things he ever learned. Never try to shoot someone with an empty gun, It never works.

The death eater seemed to be shocked to, both just stood there starring at the gun with it's slide locked back.

The death eater snapped out of his stupor and shot a blundering curse at him. Harry snapped out of it and tried to jump back behind the pigeon coup. Keyword being tried

The curse his him in the side probably breaking or rupturing something, the hit forced him to drop his pistol and grip the side of his stomach in pain. Stumbling to the side he fell to his knees and hacked up a small amount of blood and saliva.

"You know that was my brother you shot before," said the man

Harry grunted and spat once again before replying, "At least there's one less piece of shit in this world, huh"

The man kicked Harry in the side making him grunt in pain again, "I'm going to enjoy beating the shit out of you"

Kneeling down he started to flip the boy over but stopped short when the boys arm shot out towards his chest followed shortly by a blinding pain.

He looked down at Harry who looked up at him with a evil smirk, keeping his fist at the mans chest Harry stood up still smirking while the masked man gave a cough. Pulling his hand away he showed the man a bloody switchblade, grabbing the man as he staggered he whispered, "Stay here, I'll be right back"

Dropping the man Harry kicked him in the side of the head sending him spiraling into sweet unconsciousness. Stalking over to his fallen pistol he scooped it up and reloaded it with a burst of magic while holding his side.

"HEY" he yelled raising his gun.

The other attacker craned his neck looking towards the noise thinking that it was his partner only to have his life end in a flash accompanied by a bang.

Making his way over to the man he nudged the broken mask off with his foot and quickly recognized the man, It was Rodolphus Lestrange. Long hair, pale skin, sunken eyes, and all, the basic signs of spending extended time at Azkaban.

"I knew letting you live would come back to bite me in the ass," he muttered to himself, "At least with a wound like that you'll die long before you ever wake up"

"STUPEFY" came a yell behind him,

He felt the spell slam into his back and wash over his body, just before everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

The Assassin Brother

(I would like to once again apologize for that last chapter; you see I've been sick with some kind of virus that seems to be similar to the Flu while at the same time being untreatable. Sadly I was in the process of writing it when it was at its worst and it was tough to write with headaches, high fevers, a shitty cough THAT I STILL CAN'T GET RID OF, but I still did it. Well without further ado, I give you the next installment of The Assassin Brother)

James stared down at the unconscious body of his long lost son in shock. After taking care of the other two death eaters who came down from the apartment he and the others split up, he took the fire escape on the far side of the row of buildings while Moody and Sirius went through the building. Tonks, who was still a rookie, had to stay and guard the two death eaters that came down.

James had arrived just as the boy they saw jump through the window crouched down beside the bleeding body of the unmasked Rodolphus and started muttering something to himself.

James saw the weapon that he had and son or not he had to stun him for both his and Harry's own safety.

Pulling his wand out he yelled "STUPEFY" and send a stunner straight at Harry's unsuspecting back making his body slump to the side and rendering him unconscious.

"Auror Potter are you ok?" questioned a sudden voice from behind him.

Spinning around he aimed his wand at the sudden intruder but stopped seeing that it was another auror, most likely one of the backup that Dumbledore and the others left to get.

Looking around he saw that it was indeed back up, and a few others were inspecting another body back towards the busted window.

Turning back to the man who questioned him he replied, "Yes I'm fine"

The Auror nodded and said, "That's good, but you are needed on the street, both your wife and the captain would like a word with you,"

Neither took notice that the pistol that had slid away form Harry when he fell had disappeared with a silent pop.

XXXXXXXXXX

On the street

When Lilly saw James she ran up to him, "Where's Harry" she demanded.

After a quick explanation telling her that Harry was knocked out and being taken care of a field healer he made his way to his captain who was talking to Dumbledore.

"Ah James my boy, I'm glad that you are ok," spoke Dumbledore, braking away from the conversation with the auror captain.

"Yes Auror Potter, it's nice to see that no harm has come to you, but I would like to know what happened" spoke the captain.

James explained everything he knew to the captain. Telling him that they were trying to find his son and that death eaters had beaten them to him hoping to use him as a hostage but were attacked by Harry who had no intention of being caught and killed three of them in self defense. Dumbledore also got into the conversation by telling them that it would be best for Harry to take him with them so they could speak together before he got a chance to slip away.

After going back and forth the captain reluctantly agreed after being assured that the lad would get treatment from Hogwarts vary own healer, Madame Poppy Pomfrey

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry's eyes snapped open, rolling off the bed he landed in a crouched position and scanned his surroundings.

'A bedroom?' he asked himself, 'What the hell,'

Looking around he closely examined the room it was… dark. The kind of room that just gave you a depressed feeling, like there was no light in the world. Seeing that he was alone in the room he stood up and started checking his pockets.

'Shit,' he swore mentally finding that his shrunken trunks and both his blades were gone.

He wasn't worried about someone taking what was in the first one, everything was charmed to return to the trunk if it was ever removed and once the person put it down for more than a few minutes it would just summon itself back to it's place in the trunk. Besides they would have to get it back to its normal size and somehow destroy the ID and locking charms placed on it by a charms master to even get into it.

The second one wasn't charmed at all it was just some clothes he normally took with him, a few necessities, and some other things like potions, and books. Nothing he couldn't replace if it was to be destroyed or stolen at some point.

He jumped slightly as the door handle started turning and quickly jumped to the wall beside it.

"Why do I have to check on the brat" Harry heard the man mutter.

Harry suppressed a heave when he got a smell of the man, 'I know why, you smell like you slept in a ashtray covered in alcohol' he told himself.

The man walked passed Harry allowing him to slip silently behind him,

"He's gone" the man spoke in surprise,

Harry stood right behind him silently, watching as the man scanned in front of him franticly.

Leaning forward he asked, "Who are you looking for?"

The man spun around and came face to face with Harry. "Y-you"

That's as far as he got before Harry head butted him right in the nose, breaking it and causing blood to spew out as his head shot back with his hands flying up to his face.

Grabbing the man by the front of his robes Harry pulled him up and spun him around. Wrapping his arm around the mans neck he applied a little pressure and spoke in a whisper,

"Ok, Now if you want to make it through this, you will tell me how to get out of here" he demanded, adding more pressure ignoring the blood that poured onto his arm.

"The front door, it's the only way out of here, the floo is through the kitchen where the order are meeting," the man said quickly,

Harry revived some of the pressure and smirked, "Good, I feel like were bonding…" seeing the mans wand in his hand he grabbed it and stuck it to the side of his neck, "But before we go," muttering a quick cleaning charm Harry took a deep breath, "Ah, lemon scented… lets go"

Steering the man into the hall way he checked both way and stepped out as well, silently creeping through the dark hallways he stopped at the stairs and jammed the wand at the mans neck again, "where's my trunks" He demanded,

The drunken man seemed to hesitate which made Harry tighten his grip around his neck cutting off any oxygen,

"Ok…ok…there in the living room near the front" he gasped.

Harry smirked again, "Good, I knew you were smart,"

Stepping down the stairs they walked passed the cracked kitchen door with Harry hiding behind his new friend and stepped into the living room. Seeing his trunk full of clothes and books sitting on the floor along with his other sitting on the coffee table he suppressed a laugh,

'Seems that they couldn't break the charms' he thought to himself.

"Move and I'll hex you to hell and back," he threatened, taking the wand from the drunk's neck he waved it at the large trunk and mad it shrink. Grabbing them both he shoved them in his pocket,

They were both surprised when a gruff voice from the door way sounded through the room "Drop the wand and release Dung, no one has to get hurt."

Harry spun around using 'dung' as a human shield and aimed dung's wand at the person who had snuck up behind him.

"Well if it isn't Alastor Moody," Harry drawled lazily,

"Alastor what doing on" asked an aged voice,

"It's Potter, he's awake,"

Another more elderly man walked in the room. He had a long white beard, robes with little moons on them, and half moon spectacles resting on his nose. Even with his age he seemed to possess a superior presence that just made you listen to him. The grandfatherly smile he wore didn't even falter when he saw his comrade being held at wand point and it disturbed Harry. He knew who this was of course who else had a beard three feet long and acted like everyone was his grandchild it was Albus Dumbledore the most manipulative goat fucker in the whole British wizarding community.

"Harry my boy, why didn't you tell us you were up," he spoke in his grandfatherly voice.

"Shod off old man, you kidnap me then act like nothing happened" Harry replied in a cold voice,

"Hey what's going on in… whoa," Another man walked in,

'Sirius Black' he muttered to himself 'They're just cawing out the walls aren't they'

Soon most of the order had barreled into the large spacious living room (Lilly and James aren't there yet), blocking the exits and hesitantly aiming their wand at the two. Looking around Harry noted that he had no way out, wards blocked magical ways out and these order members blocked the doors.

"Harry" spoke Dumbledore, "Yours parents would love to speak with you, they had to take your brother home and-"

Harry sneered and gave a hate filled laugh, "I have no parents, those two are nothing more than walking corpses," he told them ignoring the shocked intakes of breath and surprised looks, "My 'Parents' died the day they left me to live in the cupboard under the stairs when I was two years old,"

"Harry, they had to-" started Sirius but was cut off by another laugh,

"Had to? Had to? They didn't have to do anything, they knew that those muggles hated them and by proxy, me"

Dung who was still in a choke hold started to move but Harry tightened his grip around his neck and addressed him, "I thought I told you to stay still", Dung got vary still but still shook slightly,

Looking back at the group of people blocking his escape he began talking again, "Do you have any idea how bad it was to grow up being treated worst than a house elf owned by a hateful pureblood, being forced to cook for a horse and two whales while getting only scraps to eat, I had to learn to do everything they told me to or be beaten and starved. As far as I'm concerned, my loving mother and father sent me to be a slave for her adopted sister and I wouldn't blink if they were to drop dead on the floor right in front of me"

"H-Harry,"

The group parted like the red sea to show a guilty looking James and a tear stricken, red eyed Lilly.

Harry looked at the two and frowned, "Guess you wouldn't kind enough to prove my previous statement right would you"


	6. Chapter 6

The Assassin Brother

(I would like to tell you of a change that has occurred in the story. You see I'm not that good with quickly coming up with a car for a story and I gat the names confused. I wanted Harry to drive a 1970 Chevelle and got the names wrong so once again I apologize)

(If you really want me to change the pairing to both girls tell me)

(Harry told them that short story because he recognized a few of the people and hated the how they made Lily and James sound like good, and loving parents)

Last time on The Assassin Brother,

Harry had woken up earlier than they had anticipated and caught Mundungus 'Dung' Flecture off guard, after breaking his nose with a nasty head butt Harry stole his wand and forced him to reveal the location of his two trunks then how to escape. Dung was cooperative for the most part, especially with his own wand jammed into the side of his neck along with the lack of oxygen. He led Harry down to the living room where he took his trunks but before they could leave Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody, with his magic eye caught them, bringing the rest of the order along to see what the commotion was all about. After an exchanging of words Lilly and James show up just when Harry told them that his parents left him to be a slave and that they could drop dead for all he cared.

"_And I wouldn't blink if they were to drop dead on the floor right in front of me"_

"_H-Harry,"_

_The group parted like the red sea to show a guilty looking James and a tear stricken, red-eyed Lilly._

_Harry looked at the two and frowned, "Guess you wouldn't kind enough to prove my previous statement right would you"_

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry watched the group in front of him, silently examining the few courses of action he had to choose from.

He was up against four senior Aurors; Mad-eye Moody, Sirius 'Padfoot' Black, Kingsley Shacklebolt, and his own father, James 'Prongs' Potter. There was a junior auror too, Nymphadora Tonks, he recognized her from the police station, even if she now had spiky blue hair instead of pink. Looking to the side of James he saw that his mother, who had become a charms teacher at Hogwarts, had sunk to the floor and started to cry. He wrote her off as only a slight threat seeing as she was drowning in her own grief at the thought of her son hating he so much and even asking her if she would drop dead.

Taking his vision off his 'loving' mother Harry examined the next few people.

'Remus' he thought, seeing the werewolf, who was nervously keeping his wand pointed at Harry's feet, not wanting to even threaten Harry.

Ned was who he thought was the biggest threat, Albus Dumbledore, the defeater of the old dark lord, the leader of the light. Even in his old age this old man was still going strong and Harry didn't doubt for a second that he would lose in an all out magic fight.

Thinking about it Harry didn't want to admit it but he knew that if he fought he wouldn't win and his only ways out were blocked. He couldn't use any of his guns either; they were locked in his trunk that would take a few seconds to unlock even if he was able to get it out of his pocket and un-shrink it.

His thought were cut off by Dumbledore who took a small step and addressed him, "Harry why don't you let Mundungus go, so we can talk about this, you can't escape you might as well listen to us"

Harry glared at the old man before telling him, "I'm not like some foolish Gryffindor punk that believes he could just start throwing spells right and left and escape, Dumbles," frowning slightly he glared at the rest of the group, "I know when and how to do things, I know when to watch, when to act, and sadly" removing the wand from Mundungus' neck and removed his arm, "When to give up," dropping Dung to the ground he raised both his arms into the air and dropped the wand.

"This is the time to give up, watch, and plan," he told them,

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry sat at the end of the kitchen table in number 12 grimwald, his arms were restrained to the arms of the chair with magical rope, the reason why sat at the other end of the table as far away as he could get.

He held back a snicker, when he saw Mundungus glance at him and flinch away when he realized that Harry was looking at him. Dung now sported not only a tissue stuffed up his nostrils but a black eye, busted lip, and a swollen jaw,

"I told you to leave my trunk alone" he spoke to Dung ignoring the glare sent his way. Looking at Moody he tugged at his ropes and smirked, choosing his next target to fuck with

"You know Mad-eye, these ropes are a little loose" he told him.

Moody looked at Harry with a raised eye, (His real one), "I rather doubt that," he replied in a unbelieving voice

Harry slipped one of his arms out of the ropes and tugged at the other ropes with a finger, "Yea I guess your right," he replied ignoring the looks sent his way, "I mean really, it would take an escape artist to get out of this" the sarcasm practically dripped from his voice

Moody's real eyed widened "How-I did that myself"

"If you say so," Harry muttered, slipping his hand back under the ropes and giving them an overly sweet smile,

The large dark skinned auror sitting beside Dung looked over at Harry and shook his head, "He's mentally insane," he muttered loud enough for everyone to hear

"You know you're the second person to say that about me, I don't think I am," looking at the blue spiky haired Tonks he lend towards her smiling slightly and asked, "Do you?"

Tonks blushed slightly and quickly shook her head and replied with a 'nope'

Looking back at the dark skinned man he gave a triumphant smirk, "Ha see, she doesn't think I am,"

"AHEM" Dumbledore cleared his throat, everyone s attention went to the aged headmaster… well almost everyone, Harry was watching the cute metamorph make flirty faces at him while he returned them every now and then.

"Excuse me" Asked Dumbledore, looking at Harry who was making a kissing face.

Harry turned with his lips still in a kissing position, "I'm a little preoccupied at the moment, please leave a message" he replied, turning back to Tonks who giggled in a vary un-Tonks like way.

Everyone else was staring at Harry and Tonks; even his parents who were vary quite and deep in thought were staring, Sirius stared at his cousin dumbstruck, Tonks never giggled, NEVER. Looking at Harry he started thinking that if he could make Tonks giggle, then what if he went to Hogwarts, he would have an army of girls after him especially with a body like that. (Sirius isn't gay; he just knew that a female would love a guy with a body like that)

"Harry I think we should listen," the metamorph told him,

Harry frowned but gave a small nod, "I guess your right, and I mean really, you went through so much to kidnap me" Crossing his leg he looked expecting at Dumbledore.

"Harry we didn't kidnap you we merely had to make sure that we got a chance to speak with you," Dumbledore told him with James and Lilly nodding beside him.

Harry raised an eyebrow and looked at them like they grew a second head, "Have you ever thought about just asking to speck with me," he asked.

"…" Everyone was silent, 'why didn't they' they thought, some glanced to each other looking foolish.

XXXXXXXXXX

"So let me get this straight, you want me to just drop everything and go to Hogwarts," questioned Harry.

Dumbledore smiled and nodded with the twinkle in his eye going full blast.

Harry nodded slightly and looked around the room, seeing the hopeful looks on his parents' faces he looked back at Dumbles.

"Fuck you,"

Everyone looked stunned, even Dumbledore in till he quickly schooled his features,

"Now Harry, how can you expect to have a good career if you don't have a magical education," asked Dumbledore.

Harry slipped his hands out of the magical bounds and stood up with his arms crossed, "No that's what you expect, I already have a well paying… job and I don't need to go to school to learn magic, besides I can already do magic very well, observe." He told them.

Holding out his hand palm up he quietly said "Lumos Maximus," after closing his eyes, causing a bright light to flash and momentarily blind everyone giving him enough time to use his other hand to send a Reducto at the wall blasting a large hole through it.

Running towards the hole he brushed up against Tonks who was just about to fall and stood her up straight just before jumping through the wall to his freedom.

After everyone recovered from the surprise attack they noticed the hole in the wall,

"Damn, he's good" Moody spoke breaking the silence.

"What do you mean, Alastor?" asked Dumbles,

Moody looked over to his long time friend and answered, "Besides the wandless magic, he obviously planned all of this, he couldn't get away in the living room by blasting a hole in the wall like he did here because there was another wall behind it. So he gave himself and Dungs wand up without giving us any clue that he could cast spells without a wand and waited in till he had a chance to catch us off guard and do that" he said pointing to the large hole, "then escape into the streets where he could disappear, leaving us back at square one as to where he is,"

Kingsley didn't look impressed "How did you know that he just didn't wing it"

"Did you see how calm he was" Asked moody, "I don't know about you but most teens would freak out if they had a bunch of Aurors and other trained wizards after him. If he was able to plan something that far ahead in such a short amount of time, I'd bet that catching him again would be twice as hard"

Everyone was silent in till Sirius spoke up, "Ain't that a bitch"

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry sprinted down the moon lit streets of London as fast as he could, his bare feet running on the hard side walk was starting to hurt. He was pretty sure that he stepped on a shard of broken glass when he landed, if the sharp pain in his heel was any clue. Glancing behind him he saw that no one was following him and slowed down, limping over to a bench near a bus stop he lifted his right foot and started examining his heel. He winched in pain when he brushed a finger over the gash in his foot and felt something that shouldn't have been there, that same shard of glass

'No wonder it hurt that bad' he thought absently reaching in to his pocket only to feel his trunks,

'Shit' he swore to himself, "I never got my blades back… should be some extras in me trunk" he mumbled to himself.

Pulling the trunks out he stood up and made his way into a darker alleyway so no one would see him un-shrink his trunks, the last thing he needed now was for a muggle to see something like that.

'Wait…' he thought half way to the alley. 'I'm a wizard,' slapping his forehead he lifted his foot and mumbled a 'Accio' making the glass remove itself from his foot.

Going back to the bench, he sat back down and sighed. "Today just isn't my day"

XXXXXXXXXX

I'm was thinking about having making Harry stay and just fuck with his family, like making his mother cry, probably shoot at his father and beat up his brother but things would be forcibly moved along too fast and I would have to cut some stuff out. So instead of that I made it look like Harry planned it all.

Harry will go to Hogwarts, and I would like some suggestions on how, like he willingly goes, or is forced.

Harry will continue to hate his family and as I said before may beat the shit out of his brother for some reason.

I would also like some suggestions as to how Evan should act towards Harry, like if he is a prick to him or what.

Oh and I'm going to give you guys a small spoiler, Rodolphus is still alive and is being held in a prison medical area… for now.


	7. Chapter 7

The Assassin Brother

"Why do I have to go with you to buy your school stuff?" whined Draco.

Both he and Harry were walking down Diagon alley shopping for Hogwarts supplies. Dressed in black silk robes Draco pouted pathetically standing beside Harry who wore black Italian silk robes and looked annoyed.

"Because if I have to go to that damn school, to protect your ass, I'm going to make sure your every bit as annoyed as I am", Harry told him never breaking stride.

Draco slowed down thinking about bailing before Harry said, "And if you even think about trying to run I'll show your parents those doctored photos I have that would bring your sexuality into question" without even turning around.

Draco hung his head in defeat knowing that he was beaten and sped up till he was right beside Harry.

They got everything Harry needed for Hogwarts including a bunch of other thing that would be considered dark. But hey both Draco and Harry agreed, what they didn't know wouldn't hurt them… much.

"Hey Draco want to try your luck at getting a tattoo… again" Harry asked looking ad Draco with a small smirk.

Draco looked fearful, "Hell no, you remember when mom found out that I wanted one,"

Grimacing at the memory, Harry nodded, "Yea I remember, she threatened to beat you half to death then threatened to beat me too death if I ever tried to make you get a tattoo like I did,"

Draco looked at Harry shocked, "You got a tattoo,"

Harry nodded before knocking a wizard in brown robes to the ground, "Yea, didn't I tell"? He asked stepping over said wizard.

Draco walked around the downed wizard and sped up to come up to Harry's side, "No, when did you get it,"

"It was when I went to Japan for a… business trip," he told him knowing that Draco would understand when he said 'business'. Motioning for him to stop they turned and went down an alley,

"Why are we going down here," Draco questioned looking around,

Harry took a glance behind him before turning down a bend in the alley.

"Hey, I asked you a- OHF" Harry slammed him against the wall, cutting him off. Harry put his finger against his lips making a quieting gesture. Draco watched as Harry stood against the wall beside him and moved the front of his robes to the side before reaching and pulling a thin foot long blade from a sheath strapped to his thigh.

The echo of quick footsteps reached their ears and kept getting closer, suddenly Harry lashed out around the corner and slashed at a black robed figure, hitting him in the neck unleashing a fountain of blood that spattered the stone walkway and brick walls. The man fell to the ground with a 'thud' along with a small 'thunk' of something smaller and lighter hitting the ground. Quickly sheathing his blade Harry glanced back at Draco only to see him pressing harder against the wall and a shade paler that normal.

Squatting down beside the body Harry removed the now bloody hood off the persons head, pressing his middle and index fingers below the gash in the mans neck Harry checked to see if he was indeed dead.

"Y-you killed him" Draco stuttered, he knew Harry did things like this but he had never witnessed it himself. He never saw someone die right in front of him,

Harry, finding no pulse, used the mans robes to wipe the blood off his fingers, "Yes, I did"

Draco stared at the back of his best friend, "He didn't do anything, why did you- k-kill him"

Harry glance behind him and looked directly into the eyes of his friend, "Draco" he started, reaching into the top of the dead mans robes, finding what he was looking for he pulled something out and tossed it to him while saying, "Catch"

Draco fumbled with the item and stared at it, it was a mask… a Death Eater mask. Looking up at Harry with wide eyes he saw Harry rip the sleeve off the mans arm to reveal the dark mark to the world,

Standing up Harry turned to Draco, "He's been following us ever since we left the book store, I didn't want to draw any attention to us so I didn't tell you. Your father has started to suspect that Voldemort is questioning his loyalty and cut his losses before things got too bad."

Harry bent down and grabbed the small item that the would-be kidnapper dropped, showing it to Draco he revealed it to be a wand, "He was planning to stun you, kill me, then take you to the Dark lord so your father would have no choice but to come and give himself up for you" dropping the wand beside the body, Harry walked over to Draco who had dropped the mask and patted his back. "Let's go, before someone comes down here"

Draco, who gained some of his color back, nodded and followed Harry deeper down the alley, "We're we going"

"I want to get my tattoo touched up" Harry told him like it was nothing in the world.

Draco looked thoughtful for a minute, "You never did tell me what you got"

Harry grunted "I never really wanted it, I had to so I could get in with a Yakuza crew… but I guess it grew on me, I kinda like it now,"

"A yakuza tattoo" asked a stunned Draco,

Harry nodded, "Yep, I also learned a lot that day, he told me that sometimes it's not the artist who makes the tattoo but the one getting it," he said looking thoughtful

"I planned on getting the grey shadow dragon tattooed on my back, imagine my surprise when he gave me the Golden dragon lord, his masterpiece that had been passed down from master to apprentice for generations, to tell you the truth he thought he was a seer, he told me that he saw great things in my future, I think he was missing a few bolts up there" Harry told him tapping the side of his head.

"I read something about that before-" started Draco before Harry scoffed

"You read," he asked before dodging a swipe from Draco, Laughing he said, "Hey, hey I'm just messing around with you"

Stopping at a door he pushed it open causing the bells to chime. Walking in they were met by an elderly Japanese man. Draco looked around feeling out of place in the room full of scrolls, paper screens, and bamboo floors that would make a small crunching noise when you stepped on it.

"Hello Mr. Chang" Harry greeted nodding at the elderly man.

"Ah hello again Harry, I trust you're here to have you dragon touched up." Chang asked.

Nodding to him, Harry motioned to Draco, "Mr. Chang, this is Draco Malfoy, the guy I'm being paid to baby sit"

"Hey"

Ignoring Draco's outburst he continued, "Draco, this is Kazu Chang, Master tattooist"

"Hello/Hi" the two greeted.

Chang waved his arm towards a short table and ordered him to remove his robes and shirt. Draco stared in amazement; the dragon was so cool, it coiled around most of Harry's back in till it's head stopped in a roaring position right in the middle of his back. Its scales were golden and in its claw was a black orb that matched its black eyes.

After three hours of watching the old man prod at Harry's back he finally finished.

"Ow" Harry said, complaining for the first time before standing up to see that Draco had fallen asleep in the corner… sucking his thump

'Blackmail'

(To stop confusion, that dragon tattoo will be important later on in the story)

XXXXXXXXXX

(I'm just going to skip on to September 1)

Harry felt his eye involuntarily twitch; he was on platform 9 and 3 quarters trying to get on the Hogwarts express, but he was having a slight problem, he couldn't get on the train. No it wasn't that he was being stopped magically it was this loud mouthed red head who wouldn't shut the hell up and move. He looked around the same age as Harry, had from the looks of it hand-me-down clothing, and kept running his mouth so much that he would be an instant hit in prison. Pushing the person he was talking to the side he glared at the red head.

"Tell me, have you ever been punched in the face for talking to much?" he questioned, eye still twitching,

"No, why" replied the guy.

Harry lashed out and grabbed him by the front of his red shirt that had white 'R' on it and pulled him close before whispering, "Because I'm about to fuck you the hell up if you don't move out of my damn way and let me onto this train"

The boy nodded quickly, afraid of this scary looking kid who just threatened him, something that didn't normally happen to the Boy-who-lived's best friend.

Harry pushed him away and stalked onto the train suddenly feeling a lot better.

XXXXXXXXXX

Albus Dumbledore always thought of himself as being the one with all the answers and always being in control. But this he couldn't explain, the list of expected students coming to Hogwarts had just altered itself, the list was magical and would fill itself out when a letter of acceptance would come in but for it to add a name on the same day as the opening ceremony, that was unheard of. Looking at the name he didn't know rather to smile at having his way, or frown at the bad feeling he just got. The name was Harry James Potter, James and Lily were going to be happy… I guess.

'Now I just need a way to control him' mused Dumbledore, folding his hands

XXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't hard to find an empty compartment, especially since he came a little earlier than most students would normally come. The platform was by no means empty; it had quite a few younger students as well as a few older ones, like the red headed big-eared prick trying to show off to the younger students.

Stalking down to the last compartment he slid the door open and slammed it once inside. Sitting, he stared down at the clothing he wore and could tell why the red headed prick looked scared. He thought of making a… good impression so he wore baggy black slacks that were held up by a leather belt with a dull silver buckle. His pants covered the top of his dull black dress shoes that were perfect to hide a small knife. Tucked in his pants was a white wife beater that, as usual clung to his body and stretched over his toned muscles, showing them off to the world. Over that, he wore a brown over coat that stopped at the middle of his thighs and had short light tan fur on the collar. Strapped to the small of his back was his custom .45 that now had a silencer attached. He had also grown his hair out

Turning his gaze away from his clothes he stared out the window lazily, he chose this compartment because it had a perfect view to see all the way to the end of the platform that, as of now was starting to fill up with students excited to go to back to Hogwarts and parents who were embarrassing them by hugging them and crying that their little boy/girl was growing up while taking pictures.

Shaking his head he turned away from the sickening scene and scoped out the rest of the platform. After awhile he was broken away from his thoughts by the door sliding open.

"Hey your in my compartment," said a slightly familiar voice

Without turning Harry replied, "If you say so"

Seeing that Harry wasn't leaving he growled, "Do you know who I am"

Harry suddenly realized who it was, smirking to himself he lazily said, "Of course I do,"

The guy smirked to himself.

Turning around Harry basked in the shocked look on his face that quickly replaced the smug one and said, "You're my favorite bottle opener"

"Y-you"

"Yep, it's me. Looks like you haven't forgotten me either scarface," he told him while gesturing to the side of his face that was bruised and littered with scabs.

"Gurr… my name is Marcus Stamford, you'd better remember it because I'm about to beat the shit out of you," he snarled before lunging at Harry who had let to get up.

Turning in his seat Harry lashed out with a powerful reverse mule kick hitting Marcus in the gut. Marcus faltered and sunk to the floor holding his aching stomach, looking up he was once again met with Harry's shoe sending him to his back while holding a bleeding nose.

Harry stood up from his seat and glared at the bleeding boy, "Get up" he commanded in a cold hard voice,

Marcus scrambled to stand and backed away form Harry before raising his fists in a pathetic fighting stance that even a drunk could beat. Harry made no move to stop the weak punch sent to the side of his face and let Marcus get in three blows before he caught the forth and sent his own fist crashing into the weaklings jaw. Pulling Marcus back towards him he reared back and delivered a nasty blow to the bleeding and dazed boy, sending him straight to the ground

Standing over Marcus, Harry made a 'come on' gesture with his hand and simply said, "Get up"

Marcus slowly flipped over off of his back and onto his stomach, slowly and painfully lifting himself up he took a glance over at Harry only to once again see nothing but his shoe before the sweet embrace of unconsciousness took him from the pain.

Harry gave another kick to Marcus' side before spitting at him and wandlessly banished the boy away before sitting back down and wiping the blood off his hands.

"WE WILL BE LEAVING FOR HOGWARTS IN 5 MINUTES," came the magically amplified voice of the train conductor

"Not even at the damn place yet and I already got to kick someone's ass, this is going to be one hell of a year" he muttered before the door opened once again.

"Harry!?"

Turning around he prepared to add another ass to the 'beaten before arrival' list only to stop and smile

"Oh hi Daphne"

XXXXXXXXXX

Lily and James waited eagerly for the students to arrive; more specifically the first years were they thought Harry would be. So when the Slytherin students arrived they just ignored them and continued searching the other three tables of their other son still desperately hoping to be forgiven, never seeing their son walk in with the Slytherin's and sit down with Daphne Greengrass on one side and Draco Malfoy on the other


	8. Chapter 8

AN: I was up at 12:36 trying to finish the chapter before this one and I meant to put 'Chapter 8 preview' above the last paragraph, but as I said I was typing fast trying to post it before I went to bed. Also I would like to answer two questions that have been asked and then ask you all one of my own

Question 1: Why is Harry sitting at the Slytherin table without being sorted?

Because he isn't going to go with the first years, he just rode in the carriages with the upper years and sat with his friends at the table

Question 2: Why is the story jumpy and blocky at parts

Because I'm typing this in class and at night, don't like it? Then send me a review, type it up real nice, and then shove it, I'm trying at least.

Now for my questions:

-I have received a review asking me to make one relationship purely sexual and I think that it would fit perfectly with Harry's personality, now what I want you to do is help me decide which will be his girlfriend and which would be his 'friend-with- benefits'.

XXXXXXXXXX

Deep within the magical school of Hogwarts a hooded figure sat behind a large wooden desk, hand folded together with their chin sitting on top. A scow/frown appeared as they stared at the only picture sitting on the middle of the desk like many times before. The glass had small streaks running down it but still clearly showed the picture of a black haired teen holding a beautiful brunette with a shoulder length ponytail and piercing ice blue eyes.

Running a finger across the glass, a soft voice escaped the figures mouth; "I'll get you if it's the last thing I do Harry, you cant get away forever"

XXXXXXXXXX

Halfway to Hogwarts, Harry shuddered as if cold water had been poured over him.

Draco who had shown up with his two goons and ever-faithful pug, Pansy about 15 minutes after the train left the station; stopped the story he was telling to the other five and asked, "What's wrong"

Seeing everyone's gaze turned to him he said, "I just got a bad feeling,"

Draco nearly flinched but his Slytherin side forbid it, "What kind of 'Bad Feeling'," he asked, it was never good when he told them that.

"The kind where you know something is going to happen but don't know if it's a good thing or not," he replied while rubbing the side of his neck.

"Your just being paranoid, nothing bad can happen while were on the train" Pansy dismissed,

"I agree with her Harry, Dumbledork himself warded this train, I doubt something bad could happen," Daphne added, nudging him from her seat beside him.

Harry nodded, "I guess so"

Draco cleared his throat and continued telling his story while Harry tuned him out and started thinking about that feeling he got, 'I know they say Hogwarts is the safest place, but even a well trained and vary determined Kneazle could find a crack in the wards of Hogwarts, I want to ignore that feeling but its saved me a quite a few times and it probably will again, I'll just keep my guard up and-'

"HARRY"

Harry was broken from his thoughts by a loud yell right by his ear and snapped to attention. Jumping up, grabbed the large boy who yelled by the neck, he slammed him into the window drawing a pained grunt.

"Ha-Harry, m-man it's me, it's Goyle" pleaded the one who, as of now was cleaning the window with his tongue.

Realizing who it was Harry, dropped him, "Damn, I'm sorry man." He apologized.

"Told you not to do that"

Turning around Harry saw Draco standing in the doorway dressed in his Hogwarts robes with Crabble standing behind him. Draco had a Slytherin 'I told you' look plastered on his face while Crabble looked like a fish out of water.

"What's up?" Questioned Harry looking around.

"I don't know, you just sat there with a thoughtful look on your face. We tried to tell you that we needed to change into our uniform but you just sat there," Draco told him, normally Draco would have cracked a joke or insulted someone who did that, but this was Harry, the person who could pull a prank so down right evil and embarrassing it would destroy your credibility, your pride, make you a laughing stock, and you wouldn't even know it was him. How do you think Lucius got his position in the ministry, by playing fair? Nope he bribed Harry to make them drop out of the race by public humiliation, poor bastards.

"Hey we're back" called Pansy, walking in the compartment along with Daphne a few steps behind.

"What happened?" she asked seeing Goyle getting off the floor while rubbing his neck,

Harry waved it off by saying it wasn't important.

"You need to get dressed man, we'll be there in a minute." Draco told him.

Grunting Harry pulled a small box out of his pocket, tapping it with his finger it enlarged in till it was about the size of a large shoebox. Ignoring the looks of surprise they sent his way, he opened it and pulled out a white button up shirt and a black and silver pinstripe tie. Placing it on the seat he reached back in and pulled out an emblem-less robe before laying it down as well.

Looking at Daphne who had sat down just before he pulled his clothes out, his eyes met hers and he smirked devilishly. Making sure his back was away from them he pulled his brown coat off and smirked seeing her face redden slightly and eyes instantly scan his toned six-pack and chest. Winking at her, he grabbed the button up shirt and slipped his arms though and buttoned it up before flipping the collar up and slipped his tie around his neck. Quickly tying it with practiced ease, he straightened and tightened it.

"How'd I look?" he asked holding his hands out to the side.

"COMEING UP, HOGSMEADE STATION" Came the conductors magically amplified voice making them wince slightly.

"Damn he's loud," mumbled Pansy, getting nods of agreement from the other,

"Isn't that the truth, oh and you look great Harry" added Daphne.

The train pulled into the station and Harry placed his robes on while taking a second to cast a Disillusionment charm on his pistol and a shrinking charm on his coat and box. Walking out of the compartment with Draco slightly behind and to the side of him, showing exactly who the top dog was in the group. Reaching into his pocket Harry pulled out his circle framed sunglasses with yellow lenses and placed them on his face. After some experimentation, Harry found out that yellow ones seemed to make everything brighter, add in a few charms that kept the lenses from being broken, scratched, or cracked he had the perfect sunglasses for anytime, day or night.

Adjusting his glasses he stepped out onto the open-air train station and looked around. First thing he saw was a huge man yelling for the first years while standing near a large lake looking around for someone, next was a long line of what to most seemed to be carriages without horses, but to Harry he saw them, the black winged, skeletal horses, known as Thestrals.

Harry continued to stare at the horse that surprisingly turned and stared right back in till Draco nudged him,

"Harry, aren't you suppose to take the boats," he asked simply,

Harry looked at the boats then to Draco, "Yep," then he stated towards an empty carriage with the rest following close behind. The others on the platform either moved out of the way or were pushed to the side by Harry who didn't want to waste time waiting for them to move.

"Your not going to are you" Draco continued, it wasn't really a question, more of a statement.

"Nope"

Opening the door he held out his hand to Daphne who was right beside him, "Ladies first,"

"Why thank you," she said taking his hand and climbing in.

XXXXXXXXXX

After a mostly quite ride they stopped in front of Hogwarts front gates… no, humongous front gates.

Jumping out, Harry turned and moved out of the way as Draco and Pansy stepped our before offering his hand to Daphne who took it and stepped off.

The groups all walked through the gates and into the stone courtyard that had a stone fountain with a stone arch over it. Walking through the area they went through a pair of large open doors that lead the entrance hall and followed a group into the great hall.

Seeing a bunch of Slytherin students sitting at the table to the far left Harry stalked over and sat with Daphne on his right and Draco on his left.

XXXXXXXXXX

I'm sorry but I'm cutting this chapter off short. March 21, 2009 I was in a car wreck, I'm fine but I can't type to well, I'm going to wait till I heal up to start back writing.


	9. Chapter 9

The Assassin Brother

AN: I've been thinking, instead of having a girlfriend I could just make it so Harry only has 'Friends-with-benefits' it would be cool, I just want to know what you all thought. Also I like the idea of Dumbledore sending Tonks to Hogwarts so he could spy on Harry.

I'm starting to feel better from the wreck, and I really do appreciate your well wishes for me to get well.

PS: Please, if you could give me a correct description of Professor Aurora Sinistra.

XXXXXXXXXX

"First of all I would like to welcome all returning students back for another wonderful year here at Hogwarts and would like to be the first to welcome the first years here to our school and hope they have a great time.

Harry ignored Dumbles' speech and continued to fringe sleep, making many older Slytherins smirk, while the younger snickered. Many Slytherin's disliked Dumbledore, mostly for his favoritism of the Gryffindor and how he subtly makes Slytherin seem dark… well it is, he makes them seem evil. This was something Harry knew and planned on exploiting over the year; he was going to make poor old Dumbles life hell.

"But before we start the welcoming feast we have one last student to sort," Dumbledore spoke; nodding to the old witch standing beside a three legged stool, McGonagall he thought her name was.

"Potter, Harry" she spoke looking around,

"Potter? Any relation to Evan Potter"

"Evan has a brother?"

"I thought Potter was an only child"

"It's probably just a cousin of his"

The whispers around the great hall grew in intensity, before being silenced by a loud cough from the old, strict looking women.

"Harry Potter please come up to be sorted, " Called McGonagall, looking around.

Harry sat up and jumped from his seat seemingly missing the looks shock and confusion from the Slytherin table and the head table,

Stopping up in front of the stool he crossed his arms and cocked his head to the side, "I think you got my name wrong, it's Harry, I have no last name… well I do but I don't answer to it"

Sitting on the stool with his arms crossed he sat their, ignoring his parents sitting at the head table which seemed to make his mother's eyes water and his father's eyes narrow.

Tapping his fingers on his arm he turned his head to McGonagall who was still holding the hat, "I would like to be sorted today please… before someone kills over from hunger or old age like." He spoke, inwardly smirking at the small jab to the professor's age.

She snapped out of her stupor and placed the hat over his head covering his eyes with a veil,

Harry sat there starting to become agitated, the hat had yet to speak yet he could feel the presence attempting to penetrate his mental barriers in a futile effort at gaining access to his mind.

"Fine Mr. Potter, it seems that I can't penetrate your shields, will you please lower them" it spoke, in a whisper.

"If you wanted to get in all you had to do is ask nicely," Harry whispered in response.

The hat seemed to go limp and huff, "Please, will you lower the shields so I can do my job and sort you, I promise not to reveal anything I see in your mind" it whispered in response.

Harry gave a curt nod and lowered his shields.

'_Ah… there we go' _said the cool voice inside his head,

'_Let's see here, oh plenty of bravery, yet not as reckless… you would fit in but wouldn't be satisfied would you?' _it spoke, getting a negative from Harry it 'hummed' _"You thirst for knowledge but only for what you want to know or need to know. A perfect yet imperfect match, again.'_

Harry felt his eye start to twitch but said nothing, _'so quite, normally the one I'm sorting would be asking so many questions I would be hard-pressed to do my job'_

'Well do your job then' thought Harry, directly speaking to the hat for the first time.

'_Fine, fine, let's see how loyal you are…' _The hat stayed silent, making Harry sigh, _'I see, you're truly loyal only to your friends and… clients'_

Harry gave a evil smirk, making some of the students question his sanity, 'as long as the moneys good and the ammo's live' he thought to the hat.

The hat gave it's equivalent to a shudder,_ 'Ah… yes, I see. But I don't think you would fit in there either,'_ the Hat 'hummed' again but this time it sounded questioning and curious,_ 'What's this_?'

Harry felt like something cracked and inwardly gasped, the world around his froze and dulled before turning black.

'Stupid hat' he snarled in his mind, 'If someone has a partial block on a memory it means they don't want to think about it.'

He tried to stop the memory but it invaded his mind and forced him to relive it, at least time here in his mind was a lot slower than outside.

XXXXXXXXXX

-FLASHBACK-

_Harry stood over the dead body of a well-known yakuza leader. His mission was now complete. He was paid to infiltrate a crime syndicate known as the 'Dragon Flower Triad' and kill their boss. It took a few mouths but after a while he got in good with the leader's sister and eventually became her boyfriend. Even though he was only 14 while she was 19 no one ever questioned it, not even her 25-year-old brother._

"_Why Harry… w-why did you k-kill him-, "_

_Harry stopped mid stride and twirled around, leveling his silenced pistol at the owner of the voice. Recognizing the owner he lowered the barrel but kept it out. It was Suki Takadi, his, as of now ex- girlfriend and sensei._

"_-He was my brother," cried Suki. She was on her knees in the doorway; her face was red and stricken with tears._

_Harry acknowledged with a small frown and spoke, "I know and I'm sorry, but-"_

-FLASHBACK END-

Harry pushed the memory back and mentally recast the charm holding the memory; the charm didn't erase the memory just pushed it to the back of his mind. The only side effect was when an outside force unleashed it; you were forced to relive the memory in less you could do the charm again. He blinked and just did hear the hat's yell of "better be SLYTHERIN," along with the tame applause from the students.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry sat back down between Daphne and Draco, his head was banging. The sudden flow of memories was a lot to take in, especially one that he didn't want to think about. He didn't even notice Dumbledore speak about the rules, or summon dinner.

"Harry"

Harry glanced to the right where Daphne sat looking right at him, "you're related to Even Potter" she asked.

Harry slowly nodded, "You remember what I told you when you asked about my last name, right?"

Daphne looked down at her plate; "Yea, I'm sorry to bring it up," she told him slightly embarrassed.

Harry looked over and grabbed a piece of chicken from a large platter. "It's ok," he told her before chomping down on it. He had a few more pieces before all the food on the tables disappeared.

This caused a few groans to come from the tables, mostly the Gryffindors. Which quickly stopped when a bunch of different desserts appeared on the tables. Examining the ice cream, cookies, cakes, fudge, brownies, and other unrecognizable wizarding treats, Harry chose a few and quietly ate them.

'Out of all the partially blocked memories I have, I was forced to remember that one…' Harry thought, biting down on a cookie. He glanced up to the staff table without turning and studied them all, Dumbledore looked as old as ever, McGonagall looked just as strict and sour as Draco normally described her, the little man sitting a booster seat… or was it a phone book (Shrugs) must be Flitwick, the greasy hook-nosed man… Snape looked like he used motor oil to wash his hair, Hagrid the gentle giant took up to chairs and from the looks of it two plates, and Hooch… looked like a younger less wrinkled McGonagall… nuff said.

Last and defiantly least in his opinion, his oh so loving mommy and daddy. Lilly didn't even look at him and had her head bowed in shame while pushing her food around in her plate. Not even feeling an ounce of pity for her he glanced at daddy-dearest, James was glaring daggers at him. Not that he cared, but he could fully understand why, they were trying to get him to forgive them and return to be some sappy, happy family that would all live happily ever after but he just wouldn't budge and Harry knew it was making James mad.

Soon all the food on the tables disappeared and Dumbledore stood, Harry once again acted like the speech put him to sleep by laying his head down in his magically cleared plate and barely heard Dumbledore introduce the teachers to the new students including a new teacher Aurora Sinistra, who would replace the old astronomy teacher. Soon, Dumbledore told all prefects to lead their housemates to the dorms.

Harry followed Draco and his goons to the dorms, not noticing the four sets of eyes following him out.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry strolled through the Slytherin common room with a blank face. The room was decorated with green and silver furniture, rugs, and tables on stone floors. It was… ok, but not exactly his style.

Draco walked up to him and said, "Welcome to the Slytherin house, Harry"

Nodding to him Harry said, " It's nice but-"

"Not your style:" questioned Draco, cutting him off.

Harry nodded silently with an annoyed look on his face. Sighing he thought 'I spend too much time around Draco'

Flopping down on one of the sofas he started to relax, looking over to Draco who sat on another couch and then noticed that Crabble and Goyle were standing up still.

"You know Draco, you should let your thugs sit, they wouldn't be much help if their legs were tired and sore from standing too long," he told him before addressing the two larger boys, "you two, sit"

Some of their housemates seemed surprised when the two instantly sat while stretching their legs and looking grateful.

After a while Harry yawned and stood, "well, I'm going to bed." walking towards the 6th years rooms he met up with Daphne who was going to her room. The Slytherins, unlike the other houses had their own rooms.

"You going to bed" she questioned, looking him up and down.

Harry did the same and stopped at her cleavage. She had unbuttoned her top buttons when she was walking to her room, not expecting to meet anyone important.

Shaking out of his breast induced daze he said, "Yes and I was hoping you could show me to my room," with a small suggestive tone in his voice,

She turned and smiled devilishly to herself, accidentally letting Harry see how well her skirt hugged her nice, firm ass.

'Damn' Harry mouthed looking down. He wanted to reach out and grab it so badly but didn't want to risk a slap to the face or her trust.

"Yes, follow me" she told him before quickly taking off with Harry following.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore sat in his office pondering his latest problem, Harry Potter. He didn't have any students in that house that would keep an eye on Harry and report everything he did to him. He needed that if he could gain control of the brat. Then he had an idea, why not put one there. He smile, he knew the perfect person.

Going to the fireplace he threw a pinch of floo into the fire and made a 'Fire call'.

XXXXXXXXXX

Daphne stopped next to the door leading to Harry's room and propped against the frame.

"There you go," she told him, nodding to the door.

Harry went around her and stopped with his hand on the knob.

Turning to her, he asked, "Guess it's too much to ask for you to come and tuck me in and wish me a 'good' night" saying 'good' a little deeper

Daphne smiled her small devil smile and answered, "What kinda girl do you think I am" before she walked away adding a little sway in her step.

Laughing to himself, he walked into his room and crashed onto his bed without even examining what the room looked like. Today was tiresome, he scared some redhead, beat up a pompous little bastard, flirted with Daphne, pissed off his dad, and schooled Draco on how to treat his 'guards' (bitchs)… what more could he ask for? Today was great in his opinion.

Closing his eyes he felt his body grow heavy and sleep threatened to overtake him. Deciding not to fight it he yawned and let the wonderful release of sleep take him.

XXXXXXXXXX

AN: I'M STILL SORE AS HELL (T-T)


	10. Chapter 10

The Assassin Brother

(Sweet, chapter 10)

XXXXXXXXXX

-DREAM/FLASHBACK-

_Harry felt his eye twitch. He was really starting to slip up nowadays; he had gotten a simple job but had neglected to bring his magic infused sniper rifle, a rookie's mistake. He was suppose to be the best assassin around, how could he do something like that. But like any Assassin worth his salt, he had a backup. Sitting in a black 1970 Chevelle with an old bolt-action, Russian made Mosin Nagant. He silently studied his rifle, he had just bought it and lined up the scope but it seemed he would break it in much sooner than expected. _

_Gripping the scope he gave it a small tug forward and slid it off the rail. Raising it to his eye he peered down and watched his targets, a man and woman._

_This job was supposed to be simple, kill two targets while they were meeting in a restaurant. From what information he had received from his client about the two it seemed that they were two runaway lovers from some family who forbid then being together. He had to suppress a gag at the sappy Romeo and Juliet cliché when he read it._

_Sliding the scope back on the rail he refastened it and pulled the bolt back. Pushing in two rounds into the chamber he slid the bolt back into place and stuck the barrel out the window. He stared down the scope and fingered the trigger; the man's back was to the window giving Harry a perfect shot. _

_He started to pull the trigger when the man moved, he moved in for a kiss. That gave Harry the perfect idea, as the couple deepened the kiss, Harry fired a single round._

_With a loud BANG the bullet soared and shattered the glass before continuing into the back of the man's head. The bullet didn't stop there; it kept going and exited the man's forehead before coming to rest inside the woman's skull._

"_Takes the saying, 'till death do us part' to a whole new level" he mumbled seeing the two slump to the ground, never letting go of the others hand._

_Harry pulled the gun back into his car and placed it in the foot of the passenger seat. Cranking the car it roared to life-_

-DREAM/FLASHBACK END-

Harry awoke with a yawn, sitting up he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, and took in his surroundings. The room was smaller that the one he had before the DE (Death Eater) attacked. Probably so all the other upper-years could have a room to themselves, the size of the room didn't really matter. But the interior did, the stone floors, walls, and ceiling had to be changed, it made the place seem like an old fashion prison.

'Probable another one of Dumbles ideas' he thought bitterly, 'another subtle way of saying that all Slytherins are evil and will end up in prison'

The room had a single twin-size bed, a desk sitting against the wall, a writing chair pushed under the desk, and a dresser with five drawers. Sitting on both the dresser and desk was a charmed candle that would light itself so the room wouldn't be too dark. The room was rather Spartan (Bare) for his tastes.

'Lets fix that' he thought.

Rolling off the twin sized bed he started to undress, taking his shirt and wife beater off he reached for his shrunken trunk that he had left in his pocket. Taking it out he resized it and dropped it beside the desk, opening it he pulled a clean set of clothes out and tossed them on the bed. Reaching back in he pulled out his new wand and transfigured the bed, before conjuring a bunch of other things for his room. After about ten minutes he had replaced his bed with a double bed that had Slytherin green sheets and conjured a large rug that covered the whole floor. In the corner of the room was a loveseat that was pushed against the wall with a coffee table in front of it. Sitting on the table was every book that he would need for the year here so he conjured a bookshelf and put it beside the loveseat.

Looking around the room he gave a self satisfied smile and twirled his wand between his fingers, Holly and a phoenix feather, not a bad combination. The old man who sold him this seemed surprised and happy, not to mention the weird feeling Harry got when he brushed his hand against the wandmaker's by accident when returning the wands that didn't match.

Dropping the wand on his bed, Harry slid his shoes off before he unbuckled his belt and removed his pants. Dropping the clothing to the floor he reached back into his trunk and pulled another pair of black slacks out. Slipping them on he went to the bed and pulled his tight wife beater. Tucking it in, he did the same with his white button up shirt and slid the tie over his head but left it loosened. Looking around for a mirror he sighed and picked up his wand, waving it a mirror appeared hanging on the wall. While he didn't really need a wand he thought that some practice would be good, after all he liked to at least be able to handle all his weapons.

Looking at his long messy hair he raised his wand and used a small hair cutting charm, which would cut his hair just how he wanted. His ponytail instantly fell to the ground and disappeared, what was left started to spike back while the front spiked up with small bangs falling down on his forehead

After making sure everything look all right, he slid his shoes on and tied them. Walking to the door he stopped just long enough to grab his new Slytherin robes and weapons.

Harry stopped right outside his door and slid his robes on, casting a disillusionment charm on his pistol he made his way up to the common room. Walking thru the archway leading to the stone common room he noticed that quite a few of his older housemates were up.

A few greeted him with a small nod that Harry returned. Harry silently made his way through the room, which was impressive to most the stone floor wasn't the best echo resistant thing in the world.

"What" he asked blankly seeing the looks,

They turned away, some shaking their head and returned to whatever they were doing.

Harry sat on one of the unoccupied seats and waited, soon Draco made his way down looking less than happy at having to wake up.

"You look like shit" he committed with a smirk.

Draco rubbed his eyes and yawned, "I feel like it to" he replied.

Draco slowly made his way over and plopped down on an armchair, "How can you wake up so early and stay awake, I nearly fall asleep in my breakfast most mornings,"

Harry shrugged, "Years of practice, sometimes I can go two or three days without sleep," he told him.

Draco huffed but kept silent, looking vary sleepy.

Suddenly, Harry jumped up startling Draco. "I'm hungry, I'm going to get some breakfast and you coming with me,"

Draco scoffed, "Breakfast doesn't end in till 10, why do I have to take you,"

"I don't need a guide," Harry deadpanned, "Besides, 'the early bird catches the worm'"

Draco groaned, "Forget the bird, we're Slytherins."

"Right, so I'll just change tactics then, Get up or I'll post those pictures of you in one of your mom's dresses all over Hogwarts" he told him with an innocent smile

"You know mother forced me to help fit her dress," snarled Draco, instantly feeling energized and totally aware.

"…" Harry looked at Draco, wide-eyed.

Draco fidgeted under his gaze and asked, "What,"

"…"

"Dude, you freaking me out, quit looking at me like that" Draco pleaded.

"Draco," started Harry, "I was joking about that"

"…" Now it was Draco who stared wide-eyed.

"…"

"…"

"So… how about breakfast" suggested Harry.

Draco nodded and the two made their way out of the common room, they walked in silence most of the way in till.

"Was it that red, low-cut, cocktail dress?"

Draco nodded silently, shuttering at the memory.

XXXXXXXXXX

The two friends sat down at the far end of the Slytherin table, as far as one could get from the staff table. Right when the pair sat down a few platters of food along with two clean sets of dishes just popped onto the table in front of them. Without a second thought Harry used a small detection charm on the food and found that the sausage was laced with both trust and loyalty potions, he didn't have to worry about it the night before, seeing as their was so many others that could have taken more than needed and probably OD.

"Draco, don't eat any of the sausage, it's been spiked"

Draco froze and quickly dropped the sausage he was about to eat like it had bitten him.

Taking the platter of sausage he stood and walked over to the Gryffindor table and dropped it unceremoniously at the end.

Walking back, he rubbed his hands together and asked, "Doesn't it feel good to be charitable," with a smirk worthy of Slytherin himself.

Draco smirked as well, "Never took you as the charitable type, giving the less fortunate, spiked food"

Harry shrugged, "Well I just figured that since the whole griffindork house would bow down and kiss his feet, a platter of food laced with trust and loyalty potions wouldn't even change a thing" he told him grabbing a piece of toast.

The two sat there eating while cracking jokes, ignoring the others that soon started to pour into the great hall. They found it hard to keep from laughing when Ron Weasley came in and nearly dove to the platter Harry left there, eating sausages 2 or sometime 3 at a time. Harry recognized him from the train, the same one he threatened to punch in the face.

Soon after the red headed weasel came in, a brown bushy-haired girl and a red headed boy came in. while the girl berated the weasel for having no self-control, the other red head looked around shyly.

Harry instantly recognized him to, Evan Potter, the boy-who-lived, Draco's schoolyard archenemy, and his little brother. He learned a lot about Evan just by looking at him; he looked shy and uncertain, probably lived a sheltered life with few real close friends and hardly any contact with a female other than his mother. He could also see that he seemed to have stronger feeling toward the girl, if the way he was leaning towards her was any clue.

Shaking his head, Harry turned away from then and noticed that the rest of the teachers had made their way into the great hall passing out class schedules from the looks of it.

"Harry my boy, I'm glade to see you've accepted my invitation to come to Hogwarts,"

Harry turned and saw that Dumbledore had gotten behind him,

"Yes well, I have my own reasons to come here but I'm sure you have a reason to come all the way down from your throne and see me" He said sarcastically.

Seemingly unperturbed, Dumbledore replied, "Well I wanted to ask you to come and meet me in my office after breakfast, so you can receive your schedule"

"Sure, whatever" Harry said broadly.

Dumbledore smiled his grandfatherly smile, making Harry want to rip his eyes out, and turned away.

"Old prick," Muttered Harry,

Dumbledore turned "Huh, did you say something" he asked cheerfully

Harry turned with a small smile and said in a voice of fake happiness, "Oh of course not, your just hearing things"

The old man's smile widened as he turned and made his way up to the staff table.

Seeing that Dumbles was out of earshot, Harry's smile disappeared, "Dumb old manipulating prick," he said, sitting back down with the Slytherins.

"What was that about?" questioned Crabble. It seemed that the others have finally made their way down to breakfast.

"Nothing, he's just sticking his head where it doesn't belong" Harry told him dismissing it.

After a second Harry noticed that there was a new face in the group and questioned, "Who might you be?"

The guy was of African descent, around their age, normal height just around Draco's, and seemed to have an air of calmness around him'

"Blaise Zabini, I'm a friend of Draco's" he replied jetting out a hand.

Harry looked at the hand for a second before reaching out and shaking it, "Harry,"

"You know, I haven't seen Marcus around you think he dropped out," wondered Blaise, looking to Draco.

Draco glanced to Harry, "Ah, I think he missed the train,"

Technically, Harry threw him off the train just before they pulled out of the station. Harry excused himself saying that he had to go to the bathroom and threw him out the bathroom window.

Harry smiled at the memory, the prick really got on his nerves and if he wanted to get through this year with minimal trouble he had to get rid of him, throwing him out the bathroom window was simply for his own amusement.

"Draco" came a smooth cold voice,

They turned and saw their head of house, Snape holding pieces of parchment. Snape handed all but Harry their class schedules and stalked away.

"Where's yours" Crabble questioned, holding his up.

"I have to go to the Dumbles office it get mine, I'm pretty sure he's trying to gain control of me and make me forgive and forget what my sperm donors did." He said looking into his goblet and switching it with one that no one was using from across the table.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore raged in his mind, the boy had countered everything he threw at him to gain control. First he switched the food that he had put potions in and now he had switched the goblet with spike pumpkin juice.

'No good brat, I need control of him' he thought, keeping his grandfatherly smile from turning into a pissed scowl.

He took a bite out of his food and started coming up with a new plan to control the brat.

XXXXXXXXXX

One of the other teachers sitting at the table smirked,

'Seems that your still as sharp as ever huh, Harry' thought the teacher looking at the boy from the corner of their eye, 'I cant wait to see if you gotten better than me,'

The person smiled to their self and turned back to their food.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry finished his breakfast and rubbed his hands together, "Well, I have to go get my schedule for that ancient goat fucker," he told them, making them snicker. Standing up he passed Daphne who was walking into the great hall looking like she had slept of days.

Giving her a small greeting he made his way up to the headmasters office. Looking up and down the hall he found himself alone, deciding that it was safe he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Placing the smoke in-between his lips he searched himself for a lighter, finding none he took the cigarette and looked around.

"Ah" he exclaimed spotting a torch, Reaching up he stuck the end up to the fire and pulled it back before he burnet himself. Putting the cigarette back to his lips he took a drag and started back walking towards the headmasters office. Smiling to himself he thought about the looks of surprise he would receive when people find out that he knew most of the schools layout even when he had never came here before. That map of all the secret passageways and secret rooms was really helpful, complements of a baked Filch after a few shots of firewhisky. Turning the corner he saw gargoyle that was supposed to be guard the headmasters office.

Walking up to the stone statue he stared the gargoyle blankly in the eye, with his smoke hanging limply from his lips.

"Move" he said with his smoke bobbing up and down.

The statue didn't move, out of the way, only inclined his head to return the blank stare.

Harry let out a puff of smoke that flew right into the gargoyles face; "Move please," he repeated politely.

When the statue refused to move Harry let out a growl, "The old man told me to come here to his office to get my schedule and I would really appreciate it if you would move and let me pass…please"

The gargoyle shook its head one and bared its teeth.

Seeing this Harry took a step back and reached behind his back. Gripping his silenced pistol he pulled it out and aimed it at what would be the statues head,

"Want to move now?" he asked pulling the hammer back and fingering the trigger.

The stature let out an audible growl, it sounded gravely and scratchy. Stepping off its base, the beast looked ready to pounce. Harry moved the gun and pulled the trigger. The gun fired and a bullet shot towards the stone beasts paws, hitting right beside the statues paw, it jump back to its perch letting out a growl-like whimper.

"Harry my boy," he heard a voice call from down the hall.

Harry felt like growling himself, highly trained assassin or not, this prick was annoying. Turning, he made sure that his pistol was out of sight and discreetly slid it into his cloak, back to its holster.

"Dumbledore," he said around his smoke, not caring about the old man seeing him smoke, even if he took it away, (If he could) Harry still had all his other packs and even a few alternatives for the boring weekends.

"Come let's talk in my office," offered/ordered Dumbledore, walking past Harry.

He stopped right in front of the stone beast that stood still even thou one could see it glancing at Harry with something akin to fear and curiosity. After all, no student ever stood up to it much less threaten it for not moving.

Dumbledore, not noticing the statue glancing at Harry, spoke his password; "Sugarquills" making Harry nearly trip over himself.

The gargoyle sat for a second before jumping to the side revealing a moving wall with a set of spiral stairs behind it.

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry fumed inside his mind; this bastard just wouldn't give up on trying to control him. Dumbledore had just tried to trick Harry into taking privet lessons with him for the rest of the year on the weekend. Well he tried at least, but Harry wouldn't have any of it. After telling him off, Harry stormed out the door and down the hall, with his class schedule folded in his back pocket.

Stopping at the end of the hall he took the piece of parchment out and found out what his first class of the day was, Potions… with both the Slytherin and Gryffindor houses.

XXXXXXXXXX

Dumbledore raged in his office, none of this was suppose to happen. Harry was supposed to be a shy little boy who would cry and run too his family the first chances he got, not this. It was that muggle family's fault, if they had kept a tighter leash on the brat he wouldn't have been able to escape and now all those years of planning have gone to waste.

The more he thought about how little control he had the madder he got, grabbing the bowl of lemon drops he slung it to the side causing the bowl to shatter and the little candies to scatter across the floor.

Sitting down, Dumbledore grabbed his wand and waved it making the bowl put itself back together and float back to his desk with the candy right behind it.

Picking one up he popped it into his mouth and started to calm down.

"Ah headmaster, sir" came a meek little voice from the door.

Dumbledore turned to the voice to find a little house elf poking his head through the door looking a little scared.

"Yes, Tibby?"

"Ms. Tonks is here to see you, sir"

Dumbledore nodded and gave the house a smile, "Well send her in Tibby,"

The little elf nodded, "Yes Master Dumbledore, sir"

XXXXXXXXXX

This chapter right here is around 3500 words.

I would have posted this sooner but I caught some virus but I'm better now.


End file.
